


Chocolate

by chubleokumi



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Camilla being a good big sis like she always is and has been, Fat!Takumi, M/M, Overeating, Takumi and Camilla bond over cooking, Weight Gain, cry me a river if you don't like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubleokumi/pseuds/chubleokumi
Summary: Takumi really, really likes chocolate. Maybe a little too much





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This may be rough as it's one of the first Leokumi WG fics I wrote. It's split into three chapters but they're pretty short.  
> Yo: if you don't like fat people or weight gain, back out. Just save us all some trouble.

Takumi had learned a lot of things when he was ordered to visit Nohr. He learned that even in the summer their nights were cold, that their horses were so much more stocky than any animals in Hoshido, and that Nohrian clothing was not very nice to train in.   
  
He also learned a few things about himself too. Like how he was surprisingly not picky about the food here, or that certain insufferable blondes weren’t actually that bad. Well… That last one was yet to be verified completely. So far he and Leo were getting along quite well, but it wasn’t like his attitude had done a complete turn around either. There were still arguments and fights settled over games of chess or sparring matches with swords, even if Takumi did think that as a whole their relationship was improving.  
  
In fact, Leo had been the one to really teach and show him all of the different things about Nohr- at least when it came to political and cultural knowledge. His teacher in the kitchen was a different Nohrian sibling.  
  
Camilla was meant to be a mother, Takumi decided one day as they were making cookies together. If his feelings for Leo weren’t so strong and growing every day, he may have even considered courting her. Still, Camilla seemed to treat him like another younger brother rather than a potential lover and Takumi was okay with that.   
  
“So what are we supposed to do now? Just wait?” The Hoshidan prince asked, rolling his sleeves back down.  
  
“Sadly, that is all there is to do. Cookies are incredibly easy to make,” Camilla hummed, beginning to clean up the mess they had made. It wasn’t hard to see that it had mostly been Takumi’s fault, the boy inexperienced in such a domestic setting and thus more likely to spill the flour on himself and crack an egg too hard, resulting in a plastered mess on the counter. Camilla had taken this all in stride, however. It wasn’t every day she had a cooking companion and Takumi was just so precious when he was whining about the mess she couldn’t help but kiss his forehead and tell him it’s okay.  
  
“Do you want me to help you clean up at least?” Takumi asked, brushing a spot of flour from the front of his apron. The sink was full of dishes, and they had yet to even start on the counter.   
  
“Mm… You don’t have to dear,” Camilla had already begun to wash off some of the utensils, “Here, have this.” She handed him the bowl which they had mixed the dough in, some clumps and chocolate chips still peppered inside of it, “I doubt you’ve ever had raw cookie dough before, hm? It’s something everyone should be able to try.”  
  
Takumi raised an eyebrow, looking over the mixture with a bit of disapproval, “Didn’t we put raw eggs in here? Wouldn’t that be dumb to-“ He was interrupted by a smiling Camilla, taking a spoonful of the dough and pushing it into his open mouth. The dough seemed to melt right there, leaving a sugary taste on his tongue before he began to chew and taste the chocolate as well.   
  
Without responding, Takumi took the spoon from the Nohrian princess and began to scrape at the sides of the bowl. His sweet tooth wasn’t that awful, not compared to Sakura or Hayato’s at least, but this chocolate… There was nothing like it in Hoshido and he was fairly certain he was addicted just from this little bit.  
  
“Aw~ You’re so cute when you’re being quiet~” Camilla teased, her thumb rubbing at Takumi’s cheek before she went back to cleaning. The prince blushed, but didn’t say anything. Even after he finished the dough and placed the bowl in the sink, he went back to the counter and busied himself reading through the recipe book still sitting out. There had to be more things that they could make with such a sweet, delicious flavor.

 

  
  
“The cookies are done~” Camilla called into the dining room where her other siblings waited. Sure, Xander and Leo were supposed to be working on a new farming contract with Takumi in the meeting room, but just like the Hoshidan prince had been too eager to learn about baking to stay focused, the two blonde’s hadn’t been able to work much longer with the smell of Camilla’s cookies wafting through the castle.   
  
Elise hopped up from the couch with a bright smile, all but running into the kitchen. “I get the biggest one!” She shouted, going over to the cooling rack where the delectable treats sat. Takumi was waiting beside her, doing his best to exercise self-restraint while the others came to get a cookie. He had already eaten one, the evidence still on the corners of his lips with small crumbs and a smear of chocolate, but the eagerness in his eyes betrayed his desire for more.   
  
Elise and Xander took their cookies without much fuss, thanking both Camilla and Takumi (after she admitted to him helping of course) for the treats before disappearing back into the dining hall. Leo stayed a moment longer, looking at his friend with a soft laugh.  
  
“Are you always this messy when you eat?” He asked, raising a hand and wiping the crumbs from Takumi’s mouth, “I swear, even Elise eats with less mess.”  
  
“Shut up,” Takumi grumbled as his face heated up, “They’re hot, okay? So they crumble and melt all over the place.” He picked up another cookie, easily breaking it in half before showing Leo, “See?” The treat didn’t stay in his hands for long, however, Takumi eating the first half and then the other before Leo had taken a few bites from his own. The prince didn’t even seem fazed when he licked the chocolate from his fingers, sitting down on one of the stools with a sigh.  
  
“I think I could eat these forever,” he hummed, wiping at his mouth so Leo wouldn’t have an excuse to, “they’re so good… How have you guys not made things with chocolate before?”  
  
“Well it’s not uncommon for Camilla to bake sweets with it, but none of us are in love with it as much as you are. Well, it is the only sweet that Niles will even eat, but he usually doesn’t request such things,” Leo explained, pulling up a stool beside Takumi. Camilla began to move the cookies from the cooling rack to a plate before setting them on the counter and looking at the two.  
  
“If you would like me to make more sweets like this, all you have to do is ask,” she smiled at Takumi, patting his head lightly, “I’d be delighted to have you as a baking buddy again too~” With that the eldest princess left, her hair swaying lightly.  
  
Leo couldn’t just leave Takumi alone about the little display he had been given and began laughing at the Hoshidan about how red his face still was.   
  
“Looks like Camilla has officially adopted you into the family now,” he smirked a bit as his laughter died down, “this should make things easier for you, should… should we ever date, or anything.”   
  
“L-Leo, we’ve talked about this,” Takumi sighed softly, taking another cookie. Rather than eat, he simply stared at it, “I… Until I know what Ryoma intends for me to do, I don’t want to get too comfortable here.” Sure it was nice staying in Nohr like this, but his position wasn’t official, and if Ryoma found a better position for him in Hoshido or a better person for this job, Takumi was too scared to take that step with Leo.   
  
“Well… I was just saying,” Leo huffed, trying to seem indifferent despite his conflicted emotions, “You’re the best person for the job. Corrin is already doing the same thing in Hoshido, which means I’m not going to be leaving any time soon either. Just… Whatever.” Leo stood, wiping his hands on a nearby towel before he left.  
  
Takumi opened his mouth to say something but wasn’t really sure what to say. His worries weren’t unfounded, but Leo had every right to be impatient. They were already basically together, and every time things began to grow heated and intimate, Takumi just pushed away.  
  
Frowning, he turned back towards the plate of cookies in front of him. Honestly, it wasn’t a very smart move for Camilla to just leave them here like this, not with him craving the taste of chocolate or emotionally upset. Taking one after another, Takumi found himself lost in the pleasure of chocolate chips and eating his worries away.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe he was going a bit overboard on this. Maybe he should have been showing more control- a level befitting of a prince at least. But Takumi was finding himself caring about a lot less nowadays.   
  
Leo still hadn’t spoken to him after their small argument. Well… That wasn’t entirely true. They still had politics to discuss, so it wasn’t like either completely cut each other out of their lives, but other than that their interactions had disappeared. Much like sweets were rapidly disappearing in front of the Hoshidan prince.  
  
After his episode with the cookies, Takumi found that he rather enjoyed feeling that full. Yes, Elise had pouted at him for an extra few days about eating all the cookies, but he had gone to bed that night with a full and tight stomach and it was a pleasant feeling. Sure it hurt a bit, but it was a distraction and that’s exactly what Takumi was looking for. Now that the war was over, he had time to broaden his horizons from just archery and swordplay to keep his mind focused on something other than his shitty relationships and cooking and baking and all things food seemed to be the easiest thing within reach.  
  
Camilla had also pouted at Takumi for not giving the others time enough to have more than one cookie, but then turned around and used it as an excuse to just make more. And he was more or less forced to help. Takumi enjoyed Camilla’s company, though, and their time in the kitchen began to become more frequent. A part of him really was upset that he couldn’t see this woman as more than an older sister because being with her would be so… Well, easy. Camilla was smart and talented, strong and fiercely protective of those she loved, and he knew any children she’d mother would grow up in a wonderful home. Damn Leo. Damn him and his gorgeous face and his body and the fact that he was a _he_  and not a _she_  and not so easily pushed away from his mind.  
  
“Are you alright dear?” Camilla’s voice interrupted Takumi’s thoughts, and he looked up to her with a bit of a frown.   
  
“What do you mean? I’m fine,” he huffed, looking away from her knowing gaze.  
  
“Well, the way you’re whipping those eggs into a meringue says differently. We can’t make cake with a meringue,” she responded, pulling the bowl away from him and smoothing out the eggs. They were still salvageable. “If you want to make a meringue pie we can try that tomorrow.”  
  
“S-sure, whatever,” Takumi said, his fingers fiddling with each other now that he had nothing to occupy his hands. He frowned, looking at his hands. Camilla would have good advice, right?  
  
Before he could open his mouth, she spoke.   
  
“Thinking about Leo?”  
  
“No!” His answer was immediate, right at that pace that definitely, one-hundred percent suggested his answer was wrong, and Camilla rolled her eyes as she folded in the ingredients of the cake.  
  
“No? You nearly answered before I finished asking. What has my lovably naïve brother done this time?” She asked, not looking at Takumi as she waited for his response.  
  
“W-well… It’s…” Takumi sat up a little, not liking the way his shirt was pulled tight and he began to pick at it as well. That was an unfortunate side effect of eating away his pains and not having anywhere to really put that energy. His stomach was soft, hiding the abs he had been so proud of, and the prince wasn’t sure what to think of it.  
  
“I guess it’s not his fault,” he said softly, without even really explaining the situation, “I mean, all the arguments he’s given in his defense have been valid, but I can’t stand to think of what would happen if we went through with it and then were separated. Do you know how awful that would be? Finally, we’d get to be something, and then there’d be an entire country’s worth of land between us. I couldn’t deal with that…. And what if he meets some pretty noble who sweeps him off his feet once I’m gone? What if he finds a woman who could give him children and- I know how much he doesn’t want to be a father but he wouldn’t be an awful one, and I think he’s going to figure that out eventually. I know adoption is a thing, and Corrin was taken so well into both our families that it doesn’t even seem like a bad thing, but what if-“  
  
“Takumi,” Camilla’s voice cut through his ramble, and she held out a bowl for him to take. It was icing, leftover from what she had put in bags to decorate the cake, and he instinctively began eating and not talking.  
  
“You’re worrying too much about little things,” she hummed, pouring the cake into the pan before putting it into the oven, “my brother has never been interested in nobles- men or women. You’re the first person I’ve ever seen him act intimate with. And besides… So what if you two get pulled away from each other?”  
  
“So what? So everything, I-“ a finger was put to his lips before Camilla wiped away a bit of icing at the corners.  
  
“He wouldn’t stop loving you even if we went to war again,” her voice was soft, but calm and assured, “Distance doesn’t make a relationship impossible, just a bit harder. You two can do this.” It was as if she was speaking from experience, and Takumi wondered if the rumors about her and his sister were true.  
  
“I… I guess,” he said softly, letting her cup his face. Gestures like this made him miss his mother, but Camilla’s light touch and advice was a close second. “I’ll… I’ll talk to him tonight,” he said, determination lighting up amber eyes, “after dinner.”  


 

  
  
Saying something and actually following through with it were two very different things in Takumi’s book. While he could usually be goaded to say the first thing that came to his mind, there had to be some sort of push in that direction first. Without Leo even giving him dirty looks or snide remarks about how much food was on his plate, Takumi had no bait to take and no incentive to start off such an awkward conversation.   
  
After dinner, rather than walking to Leo’s room, he found himself in the kitchen once more, staring at the cake he and Camilla had made. He promised himself that one piece would be enough, but the slice for dessert he had eaten was testing his limits. He was comfortably full from their food, and the slight friction of his thighs should have prompted him to turn around and head to the training grounds, but Takumi couldn’t help but stare the sweet dessert down.   
  
As if to make things worse, it was chocolate. Chocolate cake, chocolate icing, all rich and wonderful on his taste buds and dammit he was already cutting another slice, bringing it to a small plate he had grabbed. The kitchen was empty, everything from dinner cleaned and put away, and unless someone else was thinking of a late night cake run, Takumi was certain he’d be able to sneak another piece or two in peace.  
  
Another piece became another two, however, the Hoshidan prince lost in the bliss of the dessert, and he found himself over halfway done with the cake before footsteps sounded down the hall. He moved to get up, but found his stomach aching and full and refusing to make things easy. He grew nauseous just at the quick movement and was quickly pulled back onto the stool with a groan. M-maybe he could just lie about how much he had- say something about Selena or Peri coming to grab a piece too and then he’d only have had three pieces instead of five and-  
  
“Takumi?” The voice was familiar, too much so and Takumi’s face was immediately red. He found himself blushing too often to this voice, too much even after they hadn’t spoken in a weeks time.   
  
“,Yes Leo?” He asked, trying to feign indifference as his face cooled. The plate he had was pushed away, but there was no denying that he had just been eating.   
  
“You… You’re such a messy eater,” Leo said softly, standing beside the man and reaching his hand up to brush crumbs from his lips. His hand paused, however, and Leo pulled it back with a frown, “you should really fix that. It’s not befitting of a prince.”  
  
“Like you know,” Takumi snorted, trying to ignore the subtle pain blooming in his chest from Leo’s reaction, “you can’t even properly dress yourself half the time. So what if I’m a bit messy…”  
  
The room fell back into silence after that, Leo simply pulling up a stool beside Takumi and looking at his own hands.   
  
“I… I went to your room, but you weren’t there, so… I didn’t really think you’d be here still,” he said softly. Wouldn’t still be here stuffing your face, was what Takumi heard, which made him grip his fingers tightly.   
  
“Why do you care?” He asked with a huff, picking up his fork to idle his hands, “I can do as I please. The war is over.”  
  
“Takumi have you been avoiding me?” Leo’s question wasn’t so far away from their topic that it didn’t make sense, but Takumi knew that had been what was brewing on his mind all along.  
  
“No, I… I haven't been avoiding you, if you mean running every time I see you. I just choose to be in places which you typically aren’t,” he explained, not looking at the blonde, “I needed time to think without you making me angry or guilty.”  
  
“What do you mean-“  
  
“And-“ Takumi cut Leo off, worrying his lip before he continued, “I’ve gotten some much-needed advice… I don’t… Don’t think it’d be wrong of us to pursue our own interests.”  
  
Although Leo was certain that meant what he thought- what he _wanted_  it to mean, he had to ask and be certain.  
  
“You mean our relationship,” even if he wanted to ask, it was more of a statement, and Leo saw Takumi give a slight nod. A smile quirked at his lips, bringing a light back to the Nohrian’s face that he hadn’t felt since Takumi began showing him affection in the first place.   
  
“B-but listen!” Takumi turned, caught off guard for a moment by the look in Leo’s eyes. It made his own features lighten, a smile just beginning to show on his lips, “Listen, okay? If we do get separated, you have to write me often. I hated not speaking to you this week, even about the most mundane things, and if I can’t hear your voice I still need to know your thoughts.” He was left embarrassed by just how cheesy that sounded, but apparently, Leo was a fan of that.  
  
Lips were soon pressed against his own, Leo tasting the fresh chocolate from the cake as he leaned back and licked the crumbs away. Takumi let out a shuddering sigh, but before he could pull the other close again Leo was leaning back further and looking at his face.  
  
“I’ll write to you every day. But… We don’t have to worry about that,” Leo murmured, taking Takumi’s hand, “not yet at least. We can just enjoy our time together as we have it.”  
  
“I… I wouldn’t want to spend my time here any other way,” Takumi said softly, pulling Leo into another kiss.   
  
While his stomach was still aching, Leo helped the Hoshidan back to his room. They were certainly a couple now, with kisses exchanged as they undressed and prepared for bed, and Takumi certainly couldn’t have felt any better with anyone else. Only Leo could make him feel this way.


	3. Chapter 3

Takumi let out a content sigh. Everything couldn’t have gone better. He and Leo were not only back on speaking terms with each other, but they were kissing cheeks and holding hands in public and being utterly ridiculous about how into each other they were. It was blissful, even if embarrassing at times, but Takumi enjoyed every second of it.  
  
Not only that, but his sessions with Camilla were also proving fruitful. The eldest sister of the Nohrian's was beginning to give him more and more to do as they baked and cooked, helping to bolster Takumi’s skills with each day that passed. Her attitude towards him never changed, of course, ever the dutiful sister, but Takumi would have dared to say that he felt closer to her than he’d ever thought possible. After all, she had been terrifying on the battlefield, even when he had the advantage.  
  
Takumi’s knowledge of foods progressed much like his other studies did, with the prince completely engulfing his time away from other duties until he was perfect at what he did. There was still a long way to go until he reached perfection, but sweets were not the only thing the Hoshidan prince was making now. Savory Nohrian dishes filled with hot spices and made differently than what he was used to at home were becoming increasingly familiar to Takumi’s pallet and his hands, his callouses from archery being covered with nicks of a knife and burns from oiled skillets and hot pans.   
  
His body was also betraying his interest in food. The softness that had come with his desire for sweets had only grown with his increased appetite, not to mention all the taste testing he was doing for Camilla and Peri whenever they were cooking. It was valuable knowledge, tasting their food and naming the spices, so he took the weight in stride as a consequence.   
  
Strangely enough, Takumi found himself not making any extra effort to get rid of the weight. When he first noticed it, there had been extra laps ran around the castle and more core exercises to try and cut back on the damage, but without it being a burden to his body Takumi didn’t find a reason to change his eating behaviors. Even being with Leo, he found he still enjoyed the sensation of an overfull stomach, even if there would be an ever larger waistline to come with it.   
  
It wasn’t like his weight hindered him. His muscles were in disuse, yes, but now having more of himself to carry around had actually kept them from disappearing completely. Not only that, but Leo didn’t seem to mind it either. In fact, Takumi was certain he still got the same glances the Nohrian had tried to hide before they got together, looks that betrayed a wanton lust beneath Leo’s cool exterior. Those moments always made Takumi so excited, even if it was just to tease Leo and then leaving him ever wanting more.  
  
“You’re doing it again,” Leo’s voice cut through the fog of his thoughts, and Takumi blinked before looking at his boyfriend.  
  
“Doing what? I’m not hurting anything, you know,” Takumi responded, setting down the mixing bowl.  
  
“Maybe not, but you always get this far off look when you start mixing stuff up. Is it like your happy place or something?” While Leo was in the kitchen, it wasn’t to do any sort of work. The last time that had happened… It didn’t go too well.   
  
“It’s probably the most boring thing I have to do, but it’s not like you can help out with that,” Takumi supplied with a frown.  
  
“Look, just because one time I tried to help-“  
  
“Tried to burn down the whole damn castle because you thought a fire spell worked just as well as an oven? Do you really want to complete that Leo?” Takumi asked, raising an eyebrow as he grabbed the bowl and began to stir quicker again.  
  
“It doesn’t mean I can’t do mundane things!” Leo argued back.  
  
“Who knows, you may try to enchant this spoon to stir for you. Then we’d have a killer spoon on the loose, trying to attack us everywhere we go,” Takumi supplied the imagery, using the spoon in his hand for demonstration. Some batter flew across the floor, but in comparison to the usual mess Takumi left, it was but a drop in the bucket.  
  
“Corrin actually asked me to enchant a broom for her during the war. Wanted Mozu to use it as a weapon since we didn’t have anything else,” Leo mused, watching his boyfriend add a few more spices to the batter before dipping different strips of meat into it. It was something he had apparently read about and was now dying to try, with this dinner date with Leo was a convenient excuse to do so.  
  
“I remember hearing about that. We didn’t take you seriously for a while. ‘Oh one of their girls is using a broom like a naginata’, ‘did you Kaze? He’s been using stale bread as a dagger during battles’. We knew Nohr was struggling, but not that much. And having Azura lift and swing around a pine branch?”  
  
Leo laughed, shaking his head, “Listen, as awful as some of our weapons were, Azura was deadly with the pine branch. I bet she still has it…” The two went quiet for a moment, Takumi sliding the meat into the oven to begin cooking before sitting beside Leo.  
  
“Which is exactly why you don’t need to be enchanting kitchen equipment. It’d only end badly,” Takumi mused, resting his head against Leo.   
  
The silence from before continued, Leo looking over one of his library books as Takumi continued to rest.   
  
“Hey, Leo?” His voice was soft, barely a whisper, but discernible within the quiet kitchen.  
  
“Yes, love?” Leo answered soon after, marking his book before turning his head a bit to look at Takumi.  
  
“Do… Do you mind this?” Takumi’s voice was cautious as if this were a topic he really didn’t want to bring up. “T-this weight, that is… If you do, I can work it off, but… I don’t see a reason to unless you hate it. It’s just going to come back…”  
  
Leo kept quiet for a moment before shifting and wrapping his arms around Takumi’s waist, holding him close.  
  
“Do you know how beautiful you are?” Leo asked the Hoshidan, bringing a rosy blush to his soft cheeks, “Do you know how much I love holding onto you every night? Your health has not suffered, nor have you grown less sharp in wit, so why would I worry for you? Why would I want you to change when you’re already perfect?”  
  
Takumi couldn’t speak. He… Had to have just imagined that conversation, right? There was no way Leo said all of that! He was beautiful?  
  
“But I-“  
  
“Takumi, nothing about our relationship is average, alright? We are of the same sex, two very different cultures, and are both extremely intelligent and attractive. If someone else is giving you issues about being with me, just let me know their name and I’ll personally see to it they cease that sort of thinking.” With words like that, it was easy to see that Camilla and Leo were siblings, the same vengeful glint in their eyes for whoever dared speak against their loved ones.  
  
“N-no, no one has said anything to me. It’s… Just something I wondered myself,” Takumi admitted, his eyes avoiding Leo’s. They weren’t that way for long, with the blond tilting his chin up. An adoring smile was on his face, and Takumi felt better just knowing Leo only looked at  _him_ like this.  
  
“You could double your weight and I still would love you all the same Takumi. Don’t ever think something like this would lessen how I feel for you,” Leo murmured, his words strong in the small space between them.   
  
Whoever kissed who first was unknown and unnecessary information, as they both fell quickly into it. The kitchen was a private place this time of the evening, and the two princes enjoyed each other's company completely. The same warm feeling lasted through their dinner and the rest of the night was spent in Leo’s chambers, with the Nohrian prince proving just how much he meant those words.


End file.
